This invention relates to a connector for an object, such as a litter bag unit, having a retainer insertable in a crevis.
Bag holders and mounting means therefor are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,285,407 to Abramson, 3,646,723 to Meroney, and 3,417,863 to Paxton. U-shaped clamping or attachment means are disclosed in U.S. Pat Nos. 2,462,973 to Kerlick and 1,606,944 to Johnson. None of these patents, however, discloses a connector for a litter bag unit or the like which is readily attachable in various locations in the interior of an automobile or marine vessel such as between the window glass and interior trim, between upholstery panels and interior trim, in glove box openings, or in ashtrays.